


play your cards right

by indoissetep



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bodhi is a little shit, M/M, Slightly Naughty, strip-sabacc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 21:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8940244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indoissetep/pseuds/indoissetep
Summary: Cassian and Bodhi play a friendly game of strip-sabacc.





	

Here are the facts:

  1. Bodhi Rook is a dissimulated liar with a damn-near-perfect sabacc face;
  2. Cassian Andor is an intelligence operative who really should have known better;
  3. Cassian has already lost both boots, socks, and his jacket;



“Oops, looks like I win again,” Bodhi announces with a grin, spreading his cards on the table.

Cassian could kill him. He could make the pilot disappear, and no one in the rebellion would ever know what fate had befallen him.

Instead, he just laughs incredulously and starts to remove his shirt. He’s lucky they haven’t made the move to their new base on Hoth yet. He hears the place is little more than a windswept ice cube.

Cassian’s shirt joins the rest of his clothes on a pile next to him.

He notices Bodhi’s eyes roaming appreciatively over his bare chest.

“So you’ve only played sabacc... How many times did you say?”

“Like a couple of times,” Bodhi says with an exaggerated shrug while shuffling their cards once more.

“Right. How about the truth now? I think I’ve earned it.”

Dealing the cards, Bodhi looks up at him a little guiltily.

“I made a lot of credits by gambling against other Imperial pilots. Lost a lot, too, but in the end I’d made enough to help me get away from the Empire.”

“A noble cause.”

“Yeah, well... This is a noble cause, too,” he gives Cassian a grin.

You know what? He doesn’t need his shirt. It’s pretty hot in here anyway.

He studies his next hand carefully, and the man across from him even more carefully.

_C’mon, Cassian. You can spot a lie on a Rodian, you should be able to pick up on Bodhi’s tells._

He studies the pilot over his cards, putting years of intelligence gathering to use. He watches Bodhi’s large dark eyes. Nothing. His mouth. Interesting, but nothing. The set of his shoulders. Nothing.

And then he sees it. Bodhi’s hands, which are normally restless and even shaky, are now perfectly steady. Except for the briefest moment, when the pilot brings one hand up to fiddle with the goggles that hang around his neck.

That’s the tell.

“Alright, I’m all in,” says Cassian placidly.

“Are you sure?” Bodhi raises his eyebrows.

Cassian just nods.

“Fine. Let’s see ‘em.”

He spreads his hand out on the table, and Bodhi considers them with an appreciative hum.

“Not bad,” he begins and moves to show Cassian his own hand, “But mine’s better. I win.”

Cassian is aghast.

“I told you, Captain. That’s how I got away,” Bodhi sounds far too pleased with himself.

Cassian plants both hands firmly on the table, scrapes his chair back and stands. He hurriedly undoes his belt and pushes his pants down so he’s left standing in his underwear.

He can hear the few rebels who are still in the mess hall at this hour snickering behind him, but he does not look away from Bodhi.

The pilot leans back on his chairs, crosses his arms and takes in the sight of a half-naked Cassian. He nods his head slowly and wets his lips with his tongue.

“You know, this might just be my most satisfying win ever,” he says, grinning, “You did say all in, though,” he gestures at Cassian’s boxers.

Cassian has had enough.

Planting one hand on the table again, he leans all the way across it and grabs the goggles around Bodhi’s neck, hauling him forward and smashing their mouths together.

Bodhi jumps with surprise, but quickly relaxes into the kiss. His hands come up to rest on Cassian’s bare arms.

They separate a moment later, mostly because all of the other rebels in the hall have started clapping vigorously, some of them wolf-whistling.

“You’ll pay for this, Rook,” Cassian says, inches away from him.

“I look forward to it,” Bodhi replies wickedly.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to tumblr. Find me there @capcassianandor


End file.
